Finn
|genero = Masculino |altura = 1,78 metros |peso = 73 kg |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Marrom |pele = Negra |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Primeira OrdemBefore the Awakening disponível no iBookes *Resistência |mestres = |aprendizes = }} "Finn", o apelido de FN-2187, foi um Humano sensível à Força que serviu como Stormtrooper da Primeira Ordem. Ele foi considerado um dos melhores Stormtroopers do grupo antes de se juntar à Resistência. Logo depois de deixar à Primeira Ordem, ele ganhou o nome de "Finn" como sugestão do piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron, baseado em sua designação Stormtrooper "FN", e antes disto nunca teve uma nome real. Durante seus primeiros momentos de luta, ele empunhou brevemente o sabre de luz que uma vez pertenceu aos Jedi Luke e Anakin Skywalker. Durante a Batalha da Base Starkiller, ele usa esta arma para duelar com Kylo Ren mas ele foi rapidamente derrotado e ferido gravemente. Após se recuperar do seu ferimento, Finn foi junto a mecânica Rose Tico atrás de uma maneira de desativar o localizador que a Primeira Ordem usava em seus cruzadores para rastrearem os da Resistência pelo hiperespaço. Durante este plano, eles acabaram sendo traídos e Finn foi obrigado a lutar contra sua antiga Capitã da Primeira Ordem Phasma. Mesmo vencendo ela e retornando a segurança na base da Resistência em Crait, a Primeira Ordem conseguiu cercá-los e Finn tentou se sacrificar para impedir que eles avançassem ainda mais até seus amigos. Rose no entanto, o impediu e ambos retornaram feridos para dentro da base, enquanto a Primeira Ordem avançada. Com a ajuda de Rey, Finn e o restante da Resistência conseguiu deixar o planeta e se reorganizar em Ajan Kloss. Cerca de 35 DBY, Finn acompanhou Poe Dameron e Chewbacca em diversas missões pela Resistência, incluindo uma onde descobriram que o antigo Imperador Sheev Palpatine estava vivo e comandando a Primeira Ordem pelas sombras. Junto a Rey, Poe, Chewbacca e C-3PO em uma busca por um Localizador Sith que lhes mostraria onde Palpatine estava se escondendo. Por fim, Finn foi junto a Resistência em uma investida final contra a nova tropa de Sheev, vencendo-o de uma vez por todas. Biografia Servindo à Primeira Ordem FN-2187 foi um Stormtrooper da Primeira Ordem, uma junta militar que continua os ideais do Império Galáctico na décadas depois da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Ele serviu sobre o comando da Capitã Phasma como um cadete, junto de seus companheiros FN-2199 ("Nines"), FN-2000 ("Zeroes"), e FN-2003 ("Slip"). FN-2187 era chamado de "Oito-Sete" por seus companheiros, ele era visto pelos seus camaradas e superiores da Primeira Ordem como o Strormtrooper ideal, e considerado como um dos melhores cadetes. Finn também liderava algumas divisões de saneamento na Base Starkiller. thumb|200px|left|FN-2187 como um Stormtrooper. Durante o seu tempo como um cadete, Oito-Sete e seus companheiros iam para muitas simulações no qual eles assaltavam a um bunker da Nova República, coma intenção de destruir o blaster pesado de repetição manejado pelos soldados da República. Durante seu avanço no bunker, Slip foi atingido—um acontecimento normal—e Oito-Sete tentou resgata-lo. Sobre as objeções de Zeroes and Nines, que queriam completar seus objetivos e acreditavam que resgata-lo deixaria a República fugir, Oito-Sete ordenou a eles resgatar o companheiro. Oito-Sete mandou Zeroes e Nines em diferentes direções para dividir a atenção da República, enquanto Oito-Sete foi na direção de Slip e conseguiu resgata-lo. Zeroes and Nines foram presos, a sua divergência deu a Oito-Sete um caminho livre no bunker da República, no qual ele jogou uma granada e destruiu os blasters antes que a República pudesse reagir. A simulação foi monitorada pela Capitã Phasma e pelo General Hux. Depois da sessão de treinamento terminar, Phasma falou com as tropas e que sua performance era adequada. Cada um tinha a sua performance, com Oito-Sete sendo elogiado pela sua taxa de baixas e conclusão de seu objetivo. Ela disse depois aos companheiros de Finn que eles deveriam seguir seu exemplo. As outras tropas foram dispensadas, mas Oito-Sete foi ordenado a ficar para Phasma questiona-lo sobre o porquê de ele ter resgatado Slip, e não era a primeira vez que ele teria ajudado seu companheiro. Phasma ordenou a ele que parasse, pois, de acordo com ela, a Primeira Ordem é tão forte quanto sua articulação mais fraca. Ao invés de corrigir esse problema, Phasma disse que ele estava permitido que ele persistisse e enfraquecesse o grupo. Phasma sentiu a hesitação de sua parte, mas ele assegurou-lhe que ele iria parar de ajudar Slip. Deserção da Primeira Ordem Depois de Oito-Sete ser despachado, ele e seus companheiros foram despachados à Jakku, onde um homem chamado Lor San Tekka tinha o mapa que levava à Luke Skywalker, o último Jedi. A Primiera Ordem atacou o vilarejo onde o homem estava escondido, e, durante a batalha, o seu amigo FN-2003 ("Slip") foi morto pelo piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron, manchando o capacete de Oito-Sete com seu sangue. FN-2187, com isso, ficou profundamente abalado, e quando Kylo Ren mandou atirar nos habitantes, ele se recusou a atirar. Retornando ao Finalizer, Finn teve um ataque de pânico, e a Capitã Phasma percebeu isso. Ela disse a ele que ele deixasse o seu blaster para ser verificado, para que se pudesse ter certeza de que ele havia disparado. Sabendo que ele seria reavaliado e descoberto por não ter disparado contra os moradores, e com a sua fé severamente abalada na Primeira Ordem, ele decidiu desertar. Ele libertou o capturado Poe Dameron de sua cela, e os dois roubaram um Caça TIE. FN-2187 manuseou as armas, matando muitos de seus camaradas no Hangar, e desarmou os turbolasers do Finalizer. Durante a fuga, Dameron perguntou ao Stormtrooper o seu nome, ele respondeu com o seu número. Não contente com um homem com um número em vez de nome, Dameron nomeou o soldado "Finn", a parir de "FN" de seu número. Finn gostou do nome, e passou a usá-lo. Dameron também lhe disse que o mapa vital para a Resistência estava localizado em sua unidade BB branca e laranja, BB-8. O TIE foi atingido por um míssil, enviando-o em espiral em direção ao planeta abaixo. Conhecendo Rey e BB-8 Finn e Dameron se ejetaram do TIE logo antes de colidirem, do qual ele desembarcou separado em alguma distância dos destroços. Indo para o acidente, ele encontrou a jaqueta de Poe, mas nenhum outro sinal dele, e o caça afundou na areia. Acreditando que Dameron estava morto, ele descartou sua armadura e finalmente chegou ao povoado mais próximo, procurando BB-8 para continuar a missão de Poe. Uma vez no assentamento, depois de se reidratar, ele encontrou BB-8, juntamente com Rey, uma catadora de lixo, depois que ele a testemunhou salvando o droide de dois bandidos. Logo depois, o BB-8 apontou-o para Rey, identificando a jaqueta de Dameron, o que levou a mulher a correr na direção dele. Finn tentou fugir dela, mas Rey o flanqueou e o derrubou. Ela interrogou-o, Finn afirmou falsamente estar com a Resistência para levá-los a confiar nele. Os três se tornaram imediatamente alvos da Primeira Ordem, procurando Finn e BB-8, mas eles conseguiram escapar de Jakku a bordo da ''Millennium Falcon que estava nas redondezas. Uma vez no espaço, a Falcon precisava de muitos reparos importantes, então Rey e Finn tentaram consertar a nave. Finn, em seguida, confessou a BB-8 que ele não estava com a Resistência e tentou convencer o droide para mostrar a ele onde a base da Resistência era. Enquanto eles estavam na parte de trás, a nave foi pega em um raio trator. Finn inicialmente acreditava que eles haviam sido capturados pela Primeira Ordem, mas em vez disso eles se encontraram com Han Solo e Chewbacca, que haviam recuperado sua nave depois que ela tinha sido roubada deles anos antes. Jornada para Takodana Depois de uma confusão angustiante com algumas gangues rivais de Solo, a Falcon e seus passageiros viajaram para Takodana, onde Finn conheceu a pirata e o lugar de Maz Kanata. No castelo de Maz Kanata, Finn foi convidado a se juntar à Resistência em sua luta contra a Primeira Ordem, mas Finn inicialmente recusou, acreditando que a Primeira Ordem era muito mais poderosa. Ele planejava ir embora com Capitão pirata Sidon Ithano, mas antes que pudesse, a Primeira Ordem atacou o lugar, tendo sido alertado para a presença BB-8, assim como a Resistência. Maz Kanata deu a Finn o sabre de luz que pertenceu aos Cavaleiros Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Luke Skywalker, com instruções para entregar-lhe a Rey. A Resistência chegou e uma batalha se iniciou. Finn empunhou o sabre de luz durante a batalha, matando pelo menos um stormtrooper, e lutou em um duelo com um stormtrooper brandindo um bastão de controle de multidão Z6. Ele foi incapaz de derrotar o stormtrooper, que foi baleado por Han Solo com a bowcaster de Chewbacca. Finn, Solo, Chewbacca e foram capturados, mas fizeram uma fuga quando a Resistência contra-atacou. Finn testemunhou Kylo Ren levando Rey, mas pouco podia fazer para ajudá-la. Ataque à Base Starkiller Finn viajou com Solo, Chewbacca, e BB-8 para a base da Resistência em D'Qar, onde se reuniu com Poe Dameron, que sobreviveu ao acidente em Jakku. Finn estava presente durante a reunião para discutir o ataque à Base Starkiller, e seu conhecimento da superarma foi inestimável no planejamento do ataque. Ele se ofereceu para ir com Solo e Chewbacca para destruir um gerador de escudo no regulador térmico do planeta, mas estava mais interessado em resgatar Rey. Depois de uma aterrissagem forçada no planeta, Finn revelou a Han e Chewie que ele costumava trabalhar em saneamento na Base Starkiller. Na base, os três encontraram Rey, que havia escapado sozinha. Rey e Finn passaram a colocar bombas em parte do gerador de escudo, e testemunhou Han Solo enfrentar Kylo Ren, que foi revelado que ele era o filho de Han Solo chamado Ben. Depois de testemunhar Kylo assassinando seu pai, Rey e Finn tentaram escapar, mas foram recebidos com Kylo novamente na floresta. Rey tentou usar o blaster contra Kylo, mas ele jogou Rey volta com um empurrão da Força e jogou-o para longe. Finn, enfurecido, ligou o sabre de luz e entrou em um duelo contra Kylo Ren. Finn brevemente realizou a sua própria defesa, mesmo com ele tendo nenhum treinamento com um sabre de luz. Finn usou sua emoção de lutar Kylo, ainda conseguiu infligir uma ferida no ombro dele. Mas no final, Finn sustentou a ferida em seu ombro e em toda a sua espinha. Depois de Finn ser desarmado, lançado para longe e ferido gravemente, Rey acordou e pegou o sabre de luz e derrotou Kylo. Finn foi levado pela Rey para a Millennium Falcon, que foi pilotada por Chewbacca, e ficou em tratamento intensivo na base Resistência enquanto sob um coma. Rey desejou-lhe um sentimento de adeus antes de sair para encontrar Luke Skywalker. Personalidade e Traços Finn era um humano com o sexo masculino. Durante seu tempo com a Primeira Ordem, ele usava a armadura padrão de Stormtrooper. Depois de sua deserção, ele descartou sua armadura, mas continuou a usar a armadura de cota corporal e sapatos, e passou a usar o casaco de Poe Dameron como uma forma de se lembrar dele. Ao descobrir que Dameron estava vivo, Finn ofereceu-lhe o casaco de volta, mas o piloto insistiu que mantê-lo. Enquanto em serviço para a Primeira Ordem, Finn foi visto por seu quadro de formação e seus companheiros soldados como uma dos melhores stormtroopers que a Primeira Ordem tinha para oferecer. Seus instrutores o viam tão leal à Primeira Ordem, bem como obediente, corajoso, inteligente e possuir a força necessária para ser um grande stormtrooper. Finn foi treinado para acreditar que a Nova República era depravada e que a Primeira Ordem foi necessárao para trazer direito a uma galáxia sem lei, e tudo o que ele tinha visto da galáxia foi filtrado através de seu treinamento; a Primeira Ordem mostrou-lhe apenas o que queria que ele visse, mas ele não duvidava de sua verdade. No entanto, embora como um cadete ele estava ansioso para ser implantado e ver a galáxia para que ele pudesse servir a Primeira Ordem e o Líder Supremo Snoke, ele foi atormentado pela dúvida. Essa dúvida veio à tona em Jakku, quando ele se recusou a disparar sobre os moradores e desertou da Primeira Ordem. Apesar de sua formação e educação pela Primeira Ordem, Finn tinha um bom coração e empatia pelos outros. Enquanto implantado em Jakku, depois de testemunhar seu amigo FN-2003 morto por Poe Dameron, ele se recusou a disparar sobre aldeões desarmados. Estes dois eventos balançou a crença na Primeira Ordem, inspirando-o a desertar e libertar Dameron, e, eventualmente, ajudar a Rey e BB-8 e juntar-se com a Resistência. Finn também era protetor daqueles que ele se preocupava. Ele correu o risco de se pôr em perigo uma missão de treinamento a fim de salvar FN-2003, e ao ver Rey, a sair por Kylo Ren, correu desesperadamente para resgatá-la. Mais tarde, ele acompanhou Han Solo e Chewbacca em uma missão para destruir o gerador de escudo da Base Starkiller, a fim de resgatar Rey. Competências e habilidades Como um stormtrooper, Finn marcou consistentemente melhores marcas em seu treinamento e foi visto como alguém que poderia se tornar um soldado ideal da Primeira Ordem. Seu treinamentos na Primeira Ordem fez um atirador exímio com uma alta taxa de mortalidade. Apesar da falta de treinamento, ele tinha a capacidade de empunhar um sabre de luz em combate. Ele foi capaz de lutar contra um stormtrooper com um bastão de controle de multidão, e apesar de ser derrotado, conseguiu infligir uma ferida no ombro mais usado por Kylo Ren. Nos bastidores Finn é interpretado por John Boyega em . A Participação de Boyega no filme foi primeiramente revelada em 29 de Abril de 2014, e seu personagem foi revelado no primeiro trailer em 28 Novembro de 2014. O seu primeiro nome foi revelado em ''Entertainment Weekly uma exclusiva troca de cartas digitais. O Diretor de O Despertar da Força J.J. Abrams afirmou que é "completamente intencional" que nenhum último nome foi fornecido para o personagem. Aparições * *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Captain Phasma 2'' *''Captain Phasma 3'' *''Captain Phasma 4'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Allegiance 3'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' * * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens|LEGO Star Wars: O Despertar da Força]] * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fontes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Links externos * FN-2187 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros da Resistência